Traditional treatments of cancer have utilized surgery, irradiation and chemotherapy. New classes of compounds are developed for use as chemotherapeutic agents. 5-Fluorouracil is a well known and widely used antineoplastic agent. Wierenga et al. disclose the use of 2-amino-6-aryl-5-substituted-4-pyrimidinols (pyrimidines) as interferon inducers, antiviral agents and for treatment of cancer in Belgium Pat. No. 882,315 and Great Britain Pat. No. 2,048,250.
The preparation of 4-chloro-6-phenyl-2-pyrimidinamine by the chlorination of 2-amino-6-phenyl-4(3H)-pyrimidinone with phosphorus oxychloride is described by Wierenga et al in Synthesis of 2-amino-6-phenyl-4(3H)-pyrimidinone-1-oxide, Heterocycles, 16(4), 563-71 (1981) and Chemical Abstracts 95 (5): 43025r.
4-Chloro-6-phenyl-2-pyrimidinamine is also disclosed in Heterocycles, 8, 229-305 (1977), Chemical Abstracts 88(15): 105255g and Izv. Akad. Nauk SSSR, Ser. Khim., 10, 2173-6 (1971), Chemical Abstracts 76(9): 45330t.
There are a number of examples of aziridine-containing anticancer agents, including triethylenemelamine, triethylenethiophosphoramide (thio-TEPA), aziridylbenzoquinone, mitomycins and 1-(2,3,5-tribenzoyl-.beta.-1)-ribofuranosyl)-4-aziridil-2-pyrimidinone. See W. B. Pratt and R. W. Ruddon, The Anti-Cancer Drugs, Oxford Univ. Press, N.Y., 1979 and S. K. Carter, et al (ed.), Recent Results in Cancer Research, Springer-Verlag, Berlin, 1977 for a review.